


Unexpected Bond-Drafts

by Oragami



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: Daniel Williams is a police officer and guide that is sent to search an abandoned warehouse and finds someone there.Steve McGarret is a former navy SEAL and sentinel currently homeless after his best friend and father were killed.





	1. Part 1 Unedited

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I have typed up so far, it still has a bit to go. Hopefully I will eventually finish it.
> 
> And please not that this is typed in my phone, and the app I use doesnt have spell check, just autocorrect (which is kinda iffy). If theres typos/grammar mistakes that may be why.

Danny loved being a police officer. He got to help people, put away the bad guys and as one of the few Guides on the force, try and help any zoned Sentinels that didn't have their own Guides there (or the unbonded ones). It was something he had wanted to do ever since he was a kid, and when he presented as a Guide he knew he could do even more good then.

Thankfully the 'big things' (as he called them) were few and far between. Usually it was just speeding tickets, shoplifters, small time stuff. One that really annoyed him were the calls to the older warehouses- not quite abandoned but not really in use. They all took turns responding to those calls, and this time around it happened to be Danny's  turn. 

"I doubt there's anything in there." Grace, his spirit animal said. "Why do they even bother with making someone come out here?"

"Because you never know when there might actually be something." Danny said, tapping Grace on top of the head. "If its nothing, we're in and out. If its something...hopefully we're still in and out." he said, opening up the door to his car, Grace hopping down from her position on the dashboard. 

The building was large (as warehouses generally were), large pieces of machinery left in their place, some old cardboard boxes. As with most abandoned buildings in the area, there were signs that humans had been there- alcohol containers, drug paraphernalia, used condoms, and what looked like actress or two on the far side. 

"What if there is someone here, or multiple someone's?" Grace asked, standing on her back legs next to Danny. "Shouldn't you have backup or something?"

"Its like a monster is housewife code for a neighbors dog got loose. Even if there is someone, there likely so drugged out of their mind that they won't put up a fight." Danny said. At least, that's what he hoped anyway. If it was something else and he needed the backup, he could call for it.

As he suspected, the lower level of the building as empty- at least, of all human life. A few birds had managed to get in, and all manner of bugs (that Grace chased once she realized noone was there.)

But that left the upper level, likely where the offices were. It took up a corner of the building, a staircase that Danny gave a cautious eye to before carefully making his way up it.  
The first few rooms were empty, leaving him with only two more to search. As usual, Grace went in first, but that was mostly because she was nosy.


	2. Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along the same lines as the first chapter/draft, but a wee bit more detail? Better or worse than the first?

Shortly after Daniel Williams (though he preferred to be called Danny for the most part) was born, his parents found him in his crib snuggled up to small monkey looking animal. Some families might assume a strange animal had gotten into their baby's room and freak out, but not (name of Danny's parents here). They knew that it meant their son was going to be a sentinel or guide.

Sure enough at the age of 13, when most kids that age were just going through puberty, Danny was go g through puberty AND coming into his own as a guide.

Thankfully the Tower was able to help. It took nearly 5 months of helping Danny build up his shields so he was able to block out the emotions of those around him. The first time he was able to walk outside without feeling like he wanted to throw up was the best feeling in the world.

\-------

When Danny was 18 he graduated fourth in his high school class. It wasnt first or second d like he really wanted, but with the GPA scores so close between him and the first three, he didn't mind much. A month later he joined the police academy,

 

Danny had always wanted to be a cop. He got the chance to help people, sentinel or otherwise. As one of only 6 total guides on the police force, he was often asked to help guide a sentinel out of a zone if they were unbonded, or if their guide couldn't get there very soon. On occasion one of the unbonded sentinels would try to flirt with him, but he never returned the feeling.

Danny wasnt looking for a sentinel, and he didn't see a need for one. Not many sentinels would let their guide work in what is a potentially dangerous line of work. Out of all the guides he had worked with, all but one had left because they had found their sentinels.

\----

Thankfully the more important parts of his job were few and far between- child abuse calls, accidents, murders, feral sentinels, things of that sort. But once those were resolved- almost always in a positive way- he felt a sense of accomplishment. He and Grace would head him at the end of the day and just veg out, and hope that they never needed to respond to something like that again (though they knew at one point they would).

Right now, it was Danny's turn to do one of the things he wasnt a fan of- find out if an abandoned building had actually been broken into, and if there was actually someone in there arrest them.

Danny's head thunked against the steering wheel of his car. "What are the odds someone is actually in there?" he asked, turning his face to look at Grace in the passenger seat.

"Next to none, but you never know." Grace scratched the back of her head. "Better be safe than sorry I suppose?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows of a free Android app that lets me use spell check (and not autocorrect) please let me know. Thats what I type this on amd the app I use wants me to pay to upgrade to use spellcheck.

**Author's Note:**

> Changing this particular 'thing' to my 'drafts' or whatever you want to call it. Once I finish a part, it will be in a thing of its own.


End file.
